A day to remember
by Frosted-Heart
Summary: The further adventures of Prof. Frost in the wake of the death of He Who Must Not Be Named.


"Frost! Wake up and open your presents! It's Valentine's day!" Snape's harsh voice interrupted Prof. Frost's dreams.

"Fine. Just quiet down a bit. I'm sure your head hurts as much as mine." Prof. Frost mumbled, heaving himself up to sit on the end of his bed. He rubbed his eyes.

At first, he hated the idea of having to share a room with Prof. Snape. Because of the recent events and lack of security housing had been adjusted amongst the staff, but the more time he spent actually talking to Snape, the more he began to like him. He soon realized that Snape was just angry that he had been used by pure evil and a bit childish for holding a grudge against Harry's father for all these years, but Frost felt empathetic a bit guilty that he had to get Snape drunk off of Woodchuck Cider to discover this. He thought to himself as he gazed sleepily at the mound of presents before him. He grabbed a black, heart shaped box of chocolates, and read a note that was attached:

Frost,

Would you like to spend the Hogsmeade trip with me? Send an answer with Alucard.

–K'io.

"Blimey!" Snape cried, peeking over Frost's shoulder. "You've gotten yourself a date. Go on, send her a reply. I won't mind if you ditch me. I have a mind to visit those Weasley brothers Fred and George in their shop anyway."

Prof. Frost grinned and quickly scrawled a reply note, and sent his vampire bat, Alucard flying off to deliver his response to the new divinations teacher. K'io Ishi'I was the new divinations teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the months following Avira's death, Prof. Frost was devastated. He had come to realize that he wasn't her true love, even though he loved her all he could. She had a first love, but now he would never know who it was because she had hidden that person away so that the unfortunate event that happened would never take place. K'io had been a great friend in the months following her death.

Those months turned into three years. Now, the professor was a knight of the realm, in charge of the protection of everyone at Hogwarts and the land surrounding it. He and Snape had discovered that they were both brothers thanks to her.

But that was a different story.

"Hey, look. Dumbledor has given me a box of Chocolate Frogs. I thought he'd be sending some more Canary Creams. As if I'd fall for that again..." Snape laughed. He took a chocolate frog. As soon as he swallowed it, a look of bewilderment appeared on his face, which was beginning to turn green. He gazed at Frost, and let out a pitiful croak. Frost snorted back his laughter, and read a card that had fallen out of the box:

Prof. Snape

Always liked your class the most. Come and visit our shop in town.

–Fred and George Weasley.

P.S. You'll be your old self again in a few minutes.

Snape, now completely transformed into a toad, hopped onto his pile of chocolates, croaking defiantly. Frost looked towards his pile, and noticed Dumbledor and Hagrid had both sent him some candies. He'd have to thank them at the breakfast hall. He set aside his pile of treats, and, silently laughing, he waited for Snape to return to himself. With a loud crack, Snape sat on the bed, fully transformed into his old self.

"We'd better get down to the hall." Frost said. "I want to meet K'io, and I'm sure you want to get to George and Fred now..." Snape just nodded, with a scowl on his face and looking rather queasy.

Down in the Great Hall, Frost spotted Dumbledor and gave him his thanks for the present, but quickly said good-bye to both him and Hagrid as soon as he spotted K'io.

"Hey..." he ventured. "Did you get my response?"

K'io smiled. "A few minutes ago, let's go now before the crowds come." Frost nodded, and took her hand. They headed for Hogsmeade together.

**Later**

The pub was decorated with hearts that sung a tune that started to make Frost's head pound after awhile. He and K'io sat together, sipping their butter-beer, listening. They didn't have much to say, and the silence was getting to Frost. He was about to suggest they go somewhere else, when he noticed K'io looking upset, although she had her face partly hidden by her long black hair.

"Are you alright?" Frost asked cautiously.

K'io looked down, her hair hiding her face even more. "Yes...no...Well I…" K'io stuttered. "I was thinking…"

"About?" Asked the professor.

"You and Avira," K'io paused. "I know you said you were over her in that way, but it's hard not to be jealous when you two were so close."

Wow. Frost was puzzled. He had just started to feel like every thing was going good. Voldemort was really gone for good, Harry Potter had finally graduated with his friends and they had all settled into their new jobs, and he finally got the job he had always wanted. He was feeling stupid.

"Well. We had a lot of history. It's not like we're anything anymore." He replied, trying to find a way to make light of the situation. K'io was silent for a moment, before she turned to face him fully. She kept looking up and down at him, Frost couldn't help but feel awkward, but no, he reassured himself with a quick glance at K'io. She slid nearer to him in the seat. Then it hit him.

She was going to kiss him! She asked him here to kiss him!

And it wasn't going to be the usual 'peck' on the cheek. He leaned forwards, and their lips met. There was a pause, and his heart fluttered. K'io broke away quickly, and he wondered if he'd done something wrong, but she was smiling.

"Come on...let's go for a walk." She suggested. Frost nodded, and finished his butter-beer and they walked out of the pub.

"Hold on a second, Frost." K'io said, squeezing his hand before heading for a group of her friends. He frowned to himself. Only four people had ever called him by that name and two of them were dead. He looked over at K'io and her friends.

They started giggling like mad. Frost waited patiently for K'io, but noticed Snape and Hermione Granger turn the corner. He headed for them, and told them what had happened.

"Oh, bloody hell, Frost. She's jealous of Amanda again?" Snape replied.

"Honestly, Professor. She probably said that to get attention from Sir, Jacob." Hermione responded gently. Frost was bewildered, and was going to ask Hermione to explain herself when K'io returned.

"Hi Hermione; Snape," K'io gave a little wave and shrug. "Are we about ready to go, Frost?" Frost noticed, even though she looked at Hermione and despite her cheery mood, he could still see the fire in her eyes. Frost decided to ignore it, besides, they were just friends.

"Yup, let's go." He replied. "See ya, guys"

Then the two set off down the road.

"Don't stand there gawking, Snape." Hermione reminded him, teasing.

"She has him bloody whipped!" Snape remarked coldly.

"Aw, leave them be. They really like each other." Hermione stated, "Anyway, I thought you wanted to go say hello to Fred and George?"

**Meanwhile**

Much to Frost's relief, he found himself engaged in a conversation about his adventures with K'io.

"Remember that Dragon that burned you? Good thing Dumbledore stepped in. You're the best knight that I've ever met." K'io praised him, drawing closer to him with her hand on his chest.

"Thanks, K'io." Frost grinned sheepishly, "But you're a hard damsel in distress to play against. Remember our first meeting?"

"In Japan when you tried to knock me off." Cho grinned. Suddenly, she quieted.She knew she had hit a nerve. She knew that after that final battle with He Who Must Not Be Named, Jake had lost himself. He had spent two years traveling the world, living outside the law, hunting down the last of the followers. Being the fast learner he was, he picked up anything he could that would ultimately turn him into a most dangerous machine, driven only by vengeance. Until he had met her…

They had approached the old Shrieking Shack. Ignoring the silence, Frost continued. Trying to lighten the situation.

"It's not haunted, you know."

"I know that. It's just..." K'io trailed off. She turned towards Frost, taking his hand again. "Do you want to come in with me?"

Frost stared at K'io, wondering what she had in mind.

"Sure."

K'io led the way to the Shrieking Shack. As they entered through the old, rotting wooden door, they cautiously peered in.

"Oh, good, there isn't anybody in here." K'io said.

"What do you mean?" Frost asked.

"Oh, there's usually some little fourth or fifth years in here..."

Frost wondered what K'io was talking about. Then K'io closed the door behind them. They stood in the pitch black.

"_Lumos_." Frost said, and a small ball of light appeared before them. "What are you doing, K'io?" K'io smiled to herself. He always seemed to amaze her. During his travels he had managed to discover the ability to cast spells without the aid of a wand.

"_Aci Nox_." K'io said immediately, and the bright light off the ball dimmed to a faint amber glow.

Frost felt her hands grab him in the dark. She drew closer to him. The dim light from the ball of light flickered on her face as she leaned against him. A few strands of black hair lingered on her forehead accentuating her Asian features. Her face was so close...so close. They moved closer for a kiss.

Frost broke off. K'io saw a few tears fall. She wondered what he thinking about? Was he thinking of Amanda? She took a pace back.

"Sorry...I don't know what I'm thinking..." Frost whispered. K'io had a fleeting impression that if he did know. Was he feeling guilty? While the silence deafened them both, K'io had pressed up against him again. She reached in for another kiss, and he obliged. She tasted the tears on his lips but they weren't coming anymore. Neither of them broke the kiss this time. Instead, Frost felt her tongue running along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, and it slipped in his mouth. He felt giddily as he thought about what Snape would have to say about that. ("Blimey, Frost. You're turning into Vickie and Hermy-own-ninny!") But this would be one thing he wouldn't tell Snape. He focused on the kiss, and felt K'io's hands running through his hair. His hands held her waist, but soon they begin to wander. She grinned, breaking from the kiss.

"I bet you wish I didn't have my belt on." She grinned. She took his hands from her backside and un-did the belt. K'io began to lift the hem of his shift, and quickly he slipped it off. Again, they merged. His fingers began to trace the edge of her shirt, and to her back. She slipped off her shirt. It dropped to the floor to join his shirt and her belt.

They kissed again. K'io nibbled on his lower lip as she slipped down his jeans. Not to be outdone, he tugged hers off. Jake stood, in nothing but his boxers. Yet he was strangely warm. He was glad they had both decided to wear their Muggle clothing for the trip, because their cloaks were baggy and not sexy in the least.

"And that's what K'io is" He thought to himself.

K'io stood in the dark admiring this man. This poor soul she had somehow fallen for. Her eyes fell to the many scars on his chest. Her hands moved to his chest and her fingers began to trace along one particularly nasty scar over his heart.

"I that my work?" She asked.

He looked down at her and nodded, saying nothing. She remembered how she had given it to him.

She, like Snape, had been taken over by He Who Must Not Be Named and was forced to work for Him. Her named had been added to the list of His supporters and after the His death, Frost memorized the list and eventually came looking for her. When he found her she just so happened to be ridding her village of a flock of dragons.

At one point she became pinned and was carried off with Jake trailing not far behind. Together they managed to scare the dragons away. Then he found out who she was, but was unable to defeat her because he had pushed himself to the point of exahstion. She managed to nurse him back to health and explain to him how she had been taken by Him. Jake was skeptical at first, but he eventually began to trust her.

"What are you thinking about?" Frost whispered in her ear.

She came back to the present and realized they were now lying on the floor in a silent embrace.

**Meanwhile**

"There it is, Professor" Hermione cried excitedly, suddenly coming to a stop. snape almost ran into her. He didn't mind; and forgot completely about it as he gazed up at the brothers' store. The word WEASLEY's shone in fairy lights.

"Wow," Snape commented. The fairies giggled at the praise. "Vain little buggers, aren't they?" Snape commented coldly, stopping to gaze. Hermione snorted.

"Don't tell me they have the same effect on you as that love potion or a Veela!" Hermione taunted.

Snape scowled again. "No. Let's go in."

They entered the small shop, and Snape stopped dead again. Hermione's sharp intake of breath was the only sound made. It was a beautiful shop. Not in a feminine way, but more of a troublesome-dream come true. There was a section for rockets, a section for brooms and wands, a section for food, and much more. A collection of motionless trolls even stood in one corner. And then, right in the middle of the shop, sitting behind a counter, was Fred.

"I wondered when the professor would come to visit." commented Fred.

"You sound and look like Mr. Ollivander." Snape replied.

"I'm much more attractive than that bloke. Oy! George! Come take a look!"

Only then did Snape and Hermione notice that there had been a few explosions coming from a room in the back. George appeared, covered in icing.

"Food experiments. Desserts are our most popular item." George explained, noticing the curious looks.

"Hey. Hermione, are you up for buying some Swamp? It's in a pretty crystal bottle. You could add to the Swamp we left at Hogwarts." Fred asked.

Hermione tried to look disgusted, but she grinned. "I guess you heard Flitwick left some of it as a token?"

"Of course." George stated.

"Once." Fred said, grinning.

"Or twice." George continued, "Maybe for a minute,"

"All year." Fred finished. "Mum wasn't too pleased, of course."

"Professor Flitwick did not find it at all amusing." Snape interjected. "But to be honest I'm glad you finally learned something from my classes."

Fred and George both looked suprised, but just then, Fred noticed Prof. Frost was missing. "Where's Prof. Frost off to?"

"He and Prof. Ishi'i are off somewhere celebrating Valentine's Day. After K'io showed up with Prof. Frost, she showed a sudden interest in exploring the town. They've been together for awhile now." Snape grumped.

"Ah. Angelina stopped by just a few days ago. She brought Alicia with her." Fred grinned mischievously.

"I haven't seen her around these parts in a while. You two aren't...are you?" Snape asked, suddenly suspicious.

Just then Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle entered the shop. Fred and George turned away from Snape and Hermione to face them.

"I saw this dirty shack and figured I'd find the Weasley's here. It must seem like a palace compared to that hole you live in though." Malfoy drawled. Crabbe and Goyle both laughed.

George grabbed the nearest glass bottle and threw it at Malfoy. It smashed at his feet. Tons of sand poured out. Way more sand than the tiny bottle could have held. And Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle began to sink. Snape jumped back as they struggled, and only sunk further. Finally, just their heads were visible, and Malfoy seemed at loss for a threat. Then all three vanished, and so did the sand.

Where will they turn up?" Hermione questioned.

"Err. Depends what that bottle was. I didn't look...blind rage and whatnot..." George answered.

"Either the Hogwarts Forest, or where did that man we bought the other sand off say he got it from? Africa?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. I know where I'm hoping Malfoy goes." George grinned.

"You two are sure making a lot of money off your products." Snape said wistfully.

The two grew serious, which was a rare moment. "It's all thanks to Harry."

Then Fred grinned. "We were going to send a charmed troll into your office. But we don't know how to make them stop. Funny little surprise for whoever buys them."

Hermione's eyes widened. "A real troll?"

George shook his head. "It's a troll figurine. All we did was put and engorgement charm on it and made it be able to move, but if it's meant to trash things, which is usually the case, it doesn't stop."

"Not until the charms run out...in a day or so." Fred finished.

"Hardly appropriate" Snape said. "If I had the time I'd make other things..."

"Since you're here, we'll treat you to something." George stated.

"No thank you." Snape said, turning toward the door. "But I will be by later to discuss a profitable business opportunity with you"

"Bye. Oh, and Professor...you still have a wart on your nose from being that cute little toad I'm sure you were." George called as they left the store.

"Bye." Fred sang.

Hermione ushered Snape out of the door before his temper erupted, but just when it seemed he'd start screaming, he laughed.

"Professor?" Hermione asked, confused. This was the first time she had ever seen him smile, let alone laugh.

"I know what I'm buying for Christmas...what they did to me, for Malfoy."

Their laughter rang through the streets.

**Back at the Shack...**

K'io unclasped her bra, and pulled it loosely away. Frost began to kiss her again, as he slowly eased her to the wooden floor. K'io became aware of their intentions and slid his boxers off as well.

Frost purred as Cho's slid her cool hand down his body. He sat up and looked at her. Ever the gentleman he was, he asked her, "Ready?"

"Yeah..." K'io answered, breathing heavily. "_Nox." _K'io said, and there was complete darkness.

Slowly, he entered her. K'io was still quiet, patiently waiting for him to get ready. Then, sure enough, he began to thrust. Her breaths became short and ragged, as he pumped. Her hips rocked, and she held onto his neck. His head was positioned by her chest, and his lips brushed her hard breasts. After a moment of pleasure, she lifted his head, her lips meeting his. K'io began to moan, and they rocked back and forth until they both sat panting, and in silence, for a minute.

"Jake?" K'io called out.

"Yes, kitten." Frost replied

"You know I, I…" K'io stammered. "You know, I just wanted to tell you, I love you."

There was another moment of silence.

After a while K'io realized the sudden shock that must have been to him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be. I love you too." He whispered in her ear.

This time it sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. Feeling more mischievous, K'io pounced on him. She crouched on her knees over Frost. K'io had him weak and trembling with delight. She laughed loudly as he flipped her over, it was almost cheering him on. They started again. The pleasure K'io was feeling was almost to great for her to contain. To find some release K'io began to wildly feel his back and in a moment of passion she raked her nails down it.

Always the strong silent type, he let out a moan of pleasure. When they were done, Frost grinned.

"Hey. People will think the Shrieking Shack is screaming again." Frost remarked, amused.

"I think I'd die if they knew it was me!" K'io giggled.

Frost grinned. "Well. No point sitting here any longer, especially if the town constable makes his rounds again. _Lumos_."

With the sudden light, K'io began to get dressed. Frost followed suit. Just as they were leaving, a young red-headed boy and a girl much taller than him entered. They shot nervous glances at the seventh years. Frost and K'io had to look away to keep from laughing.

"I wonder if they heard you scream, and now they're afraid." Frost laughed.

K'io gave him a light push before taking his hand. "Let's go to the pub together. I'm really thirsty."

As they sat down on the heart shaped stools, he remembered Amanda and Frost realized it didn't bug him anymore. He ordered two drinks, and sat beside K'io. Her hand was just sitting on the counter. The hand he had been afraid to take two years before. And now, he took it, and held it. He pulled her closer and gave her a long kiss. When he pulled away, she grinned. He just happened to gaze out of the window to spot Snape and Hermione outside. While Hermione seemed like she hadn't noticed, Snape shot him a awkward glance with a raised eyebrow. It was a question. Frost nodded in admittance.

He turned from the window, hesitating. frost knew he was unsure whether to come in or not. It seemed Hermione either hadn't noticed or hadn't cared because she walked right in. Seeing Frost, she smiled and waved.

"Mind if we join you?"

Frost turned to K'io. "I'd like it if she came. Really. I'm not jealous anymore. But. My friend, Jizelle, is making me come to a shop with her. I hope we go to the Weasley's. Anyways. You can come if you want...but you haven't spent any time with your brother and Hermione."

"Alright, love. See you." Frost said. They kissed quickly, and K'io left.

Hermione was silent, as if waiting to see if frost wanted to speak about his day with K'io. Frost was grateful, and knew that Hermione had been through it with Viktor Krum. And Viktor was one of the most famous wizards in Quidditch. Snape, on the other hand, while he was now Frost's best friend, had not been through that particular situation. He wanted details.

"So, how did your date go? What did you two do? Prfessor Ishi'i didn't cry did she?" Snape asked.

Harry knew Snape was just being curious, but all the questions made him angry. To him, it seemed as though Snape was living through him.

"A gentleman doesn't reveal such things about a lady." Frost said flatly. Hermione gave a smile of her approval.

"Well. I hope you had a fun day. We sure did. Fred and George are having a blast with their shop!" Hermione quickly changed the subject. Harry grinned. Snape was rather taken aback by Frost's comment. But at the mention of Fred and George, he couldn't help but boast. He was proud of them.

"Malfoy's probably in some African savannah. " Snape snickered.

And so they gave Frost the details their misadventure at the Weasley's shop. It was a one-side story of their trip to Hogsmeade. Frost wouldn't speak a word about K'io, but he caught Hermione's eye, and knew she had a fair idea of what had happened. Maybe he'd tell her the details later, once Snape had forgotten, but only a few. The Shrieking Shack would be private. No matter how well Hermione could read him. Frost sighed. That was a story he would never forget!


End file.
